


Crossed Lines

by evak1isak



Series: Crossed Lines [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 21:21, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Alternate Universe - Even Never Transferred to Nissen, Cheeky Even Bech Naesheim, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Dating, Drabble, Evak - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Nervous Isak, One Shot, Past Isak Valtersen/Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Soft Isak, Strangers to Lovers, confident even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: “Uhmm… Did you hear the conversation?” Isak asked. “I heard something about someone having his heart shattered by his boyfriend.” “Yeah, that’s me. I’m Isak, by the way."Even's and Isak's telephone lines are crossed, how will this situation end up?





	Crossed Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot, although I *might* write a second part, who knows. I just had this idea yesterday and decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy.

Even’s phone rang and he placed it between his shoulder and his ear while he kept drawing a draft of his new painting on a piece of paper.

 

He was about to say something when he realized that there were two people talking with each other. He frowned and then he realized that he was listening to someone else’s conversation.

 

> _ “Issy, you need to get over him, go on a date or something. Besides, you deserve someone better than that idiot.” _  
>    
>  _ “That’s easy for you to say, you’ve been hooking up for a year now, no girlfriend or anything. I’ve been in a relationship for the past year, it’s not that easy to let go.” _  
>    
>  _ “Well, you could try hooking up, I assure you that it can be fun.” _  
>    
>  _ “I don’t want to shag or kiss someone I’ve just met for thirty minutes and then forget about them, Jonas.” _  
>    
>  _ “I was just trying to cheer you up, bro. Just go out and meet a cute guy at a club, you’ll have them all at your feet.” _  
>    
>  _ “I’ll take that as a compliment. See you, Jonas.” _  
>    
>  _ “Good night, Isak,” _ Jonas said as he hung up.

 

“Hmm… Hello?” Even said.

 

“Who are you?” Isak asked from the end of the line after a few seconds of silence.

 

“I think our lines are crossed,” Even said while he stood up and rummaged in a drawer looking for the customer service number.

 

“Does that still happen?” Isak asked.

 

“Well, it seems it does. I’m going to call the company so that they can fix the problem, we’re probably not the only ones talking to strangers,” Even replied while he looked through the leaflet he had been given.

 

“Uhmm… Did you hear the conversation?” Isak asked. Even could hear him play with the handset cord.

 

“I heard something about someone having his heart shattered by his boyfriend.”

 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Isak said, “I’m Isak, by the way. My boyfriend dumped me a few days ago.”

 

“Aww, I’m sorry to hear that. Even, by the way, nice to meet you under such circumstances. So, are you going to follow your friend’s advice?” Even said while he sat on the sofa.

 

“Are you flirting with me?” Isak asked in disbelief.

 

Even let a warm laugh out. He didn’t know how beautiful Isak found that laughter when he heard it. “Maybe.”

 

“Well, at least I don’t have to go to any pub,” Isak said with a smile on his face, “Where do you live, Even?”

 

“Oslo. What about you?”

 

“Uhh… Same. Hey, do you want to meet up?” Isak asked him.

 

“I could be a 40-year old drug dealer,” Even joked.

 

Isak rolled his eyes and laughed, and although Even couldn’t see him, he knew that he had one of those full-body laughters. “I feel like you’re just in your twenties. And  _ I  _ could be the 40-year old dealer.”

 

“I bet you’re just a 16-year old teenager.”

 

“Hey! I’m 18 now,” Isak complained.

 

“Wow, so old!”

 

“So... shall we meet?” Isak asked shyly after a few seconds of silence.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Even told him while he scratched his head, “Okay, let’s do it.”

 

“What time is it?” The younger boy asked.

 

Even looked at his watch. “Right now it’s 20:21, nice number.” 

 

“21:21 in front of Operahuset?” Isak proposed. 

  
“Sounds great. See you there, Isak.”

 

“What are you wearing?” Isak asked before Even had the chance to hang up.

 

“Oh, are you into telephone sex?” Even said with a smile on his face.

 

“Idiot, I just want to know who I’m looking for.”

 

“I’ll bring a rose.”

 

“A rose?”

 

“Yes, cute boys deserve flowers.”

 

“My God, how corny. Okay, see you there, I guess.”

 

“See you there.”

 

“Remember, 21:21.”


End file.
